1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to burial or cremation caskets and, more particularly, to the interior structure of casket lids.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Caskets or coffins traditionally include a body container to which is pivoted a lid or a cap. During viewing of the deceased in the casket, the cap is pivoted to its open position to permit relatives, loved ones, acquaintances, and the like to view the deceased. During this time the underside of the casket lid is visible. It is thus desirable to trim the underside of the lid with a decorative trim. This is usually accomplished with the installation of a dish assembly into the underside of the cap.
The dish assembly generally includes a center panel surrounded by a frame. The frame portion is commonly referred as “puffing”. The term puffing generally describes the raised and curved look of this frame portion.
Casket lids are first manufactured and then a dish assembly is mounted to the underside of the casket lid. In the past, the installation of the dish assembly to the underside of a casket lid has been a relatively difficult, time consuming, and expensive procedure. One of the prior techniques for this task was to fasten the dish assembly on the casket lid with fasteners such as staples and nails and cover the fasteners thereafter with small furnish strips or with any other material known by one skilled in the art.